Heaven's a Lie
by CaHh Kinomoto
Summary: Quando se é obrigado a ter fé, o paraíso pode parecer uma mentira. Mas estaria no final da Cruzada suas respostas? Talvez Jerusalém lhe possa responder. [A Cruzada]


"_Quando se é obrigado a ter fé, o paraíso pode parecer uma mentira. Mas estaria no final da Cruzada suas respostas? Talvez Jerusalém lhe possa responder."_

**Heaven's a lie**

_Capítulo 1 - __Destiny of a lie_

As algemas pareciam ter adquirido um peso sobre-humano, e alguns filetes de sangue escorriam-lhe dos pulsos maltratados. As pernas, sujas e cobertas por feridas, já não tinham forças para nada.

Os tímidos raios de luz que passavam pelas grades da pequena janela pareciam fracos demais para fazê-la sorrir, mesmo que por instantes. Nada mais parecia suficiente para mantê-la acordada, já havia desistido de sua própria vida. Ao seu redor, nada além de ratos e paredes de pedra... Um enorme vazio. Havia sim, outros presos ali. Mas o que eles eram, além de vermes? Vermes, como ela, que desejavam apenas poder sair dali e viver em paz...

O ruído estridente da porta rangendo a fez abrir os olhos. Alguém se aproximava lentamente, ao menos era o que lhe diziam os passos, vindos do fundo do enorme corredor. Os ratos moviam-se agitados, e tudo o que a garota conseguiu fazer foi erguer a cabeça.

Um vulto com vestes negras estava parado em frente à cela, com uma tocha na mão direita. O barulho das chaves que ele segurava na outra mão chamou a atenção dos outros presos. Apesar de vermes... Tinham esperança, cada vez que aquela porta era aberta. O maior desejo de todos ali era poder sentir a brisa suave batendo contra o rosto, a água limpa tocando-lhes o corpo...

Observou conforme os olhos lhe permitiam, a estranha figura mover-se até ela, e agachar-se à sua frente. Sentiu a mão asquerosa acariciar-lhe o rosto, e segurar seu cabelo, forçando-a a erguer a cabeça. Notou que o estranho depositou a tocha cuidadosamente em um buraco feito na parede, e apenas teve tempo de sentir sua face arder.

Havia levado um tapa. Mas não tinha forças para gritar... Não tinha forças para se quer manter os olhos abertos. Os lábios rachados se abriram em um lamento abafado... Era tudo o que podia fazer.

Notou que ele estava soltando seus pulsos, que ardiam como nunca, e despencou no chão assim que ele terminou de fazê-lo. Livre... Sentia-se livre, apesar de nunca ter tido um conceito sobre a palavra liberdade. Seus pés foram soltos em seguida, e ela deixou-se arrastar pelo vulto negro...

Seu corpo inteiro doía, mas nada importava... Afinal, estava saindo dali.

**----x----x----x----x----**

A garota abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Mal conseguia mantê-los assim... Tudo o que enxergava não passava de ondas de realidade, pequenos flashes sombrios. Seus ouvidos estavam atentos ao que acontecia ao seu redor.

"-Mas é uma herege..." – uma voz suave e distante murmurava insistentemente, como se a presença de Kagome ali fosse o mais grave dos pecados. Passos iam de um lado para o outro do cômodo, o ar não era dos melhores... Mas ela sentia-se satisfeita. Por não respirar mais aquela podridão da maldita cela. Por não estar mais no meio de todo aquele clima pesado, por entre aquelas correntes maciças.

Suspirou aliviada, no ritmo que seu peito permitia. A dor era quase insuportável, e se espalhava pelo corpo todo ao menor movimento feito por ela. Mas não desistiria de sua vida ali. Pelo menos não agora...

Sentiu um pano úmido pousar levemente em sua testa, e fez força para manter os olhos ainda abertos. À sua frente, uma senhora se encontrava. Seu olhar experiente era capaz de esconder no mais íntimo de sua alma a preocupação, e mostrava apenas a indiferença. Mas Kagome havia aprendido tanto quando estava sozinha, com seus pensamentos e lembranças...

"-Fique quieta, menina." – murmurou a velha, ao notar que finalmente os olhos da garota se firmaram abertos.

No canto da sala, pôde observar a moça da voz suave... Ela parecia temê-la. Sentiu algo obrigá-la a sentar, e apesar de não ter forças para manter-se na posição, alguém a amparou. Pôde então, pela primeira vez desde que acordara, notar que estava sem roupa alguma, e que da forma como estava, seus ferimentos pareciam ainda piores.

Notou também que a senhora havia chamado mais duas moças para que a ajudassem a carregá-la. Observou sem reclamar, enquanto elas prendiam seus braços em correntes presas à parede. Assim que a soltaram, seu corpo pendeu para frente, mas não despencou no chão... Sentia novamente os pulsos arderem, e por instantes pareceu que a liberdade tinha dado mais cinco passos à sua frente.

"-Alcancem-me os baldes." – pediu a senhora, mas as outras mulheres continuaram paradas, observando a dor de Kagome. Pareciam alimentar-se dela... Gostar da sua dor, por no fundo, acharem que ela merecia. – "O que fazem paradas?"

"-O bispo disse que condenamos a todos os hereges sob qualquer denominação com que se apresentem; embora seus rostos sejam diferentes, eles se encontram atados por uma cola, porque a vaidade os mantém unidos... E ela é um deles. Não devemos ajudá-la."

"-O bispo diz muitas coisas. Agora andem! Ou me ajudam, ou mais tarde nos entenderemos."

"-Tudo bem, madre superiora." – murmurou uma das garotas, pegando um balde no canto do cômodo e entregando para a velha.

"-Porque, porque foi concedido a esta mulher o direito de visitar a terra santa?"

"-Porque Deus é misericordioso... E se ela o aceitar, será perdoada."

_Deus... _Aquela palavra ressoou na mente de Kagome. De maneira estranha, fez com que seus pensamentos voltassem a trabalhar de maneira rápida. Não conseguia ver grandeza naquelas simples quatro letras, nada de mágico, nada de milagres. Perdão? Perdão de que? Não havia feito nada contra ninguém. E além do mais, como algo que nunca a viu, que nunca a tocou, que nunca falou com ela, poderia perdoá-la?

_Talvez Deus simplesmente não exista. Talvez, seja mais uma forma de dominação usada pela igreja... Então porque essas pessoas acreditam em algo que nunca viram? _

_Fé_. Outra palavra que ela não podia entender de forma alguma. Ter fé não era simplesmente acreditar em algo, era render-se, de corpo e alma, a uma idéia. E o fato de pessoas se renderem a algo irreal, soava-lhe completamente ridícula.

Abriu os olhos, com um esforço completamente fora do normal. Queria ver, queria conseguir enxergar, nos olhos daquelas freiras, algo que pudesse mostrar-lhe de onde vinha a fé, de onde vinha Deus. A luz incomodava sua vista, que já era precária... E tudo o que conseguiu foi enxergar um borrão à sua frente, para em seguida sentir a água gelada chocando-se contra sua pele. Escorrendo por seu corpo sem dó alguma, entrando por entre seus machucados e incitando-os a arder desesperadamente.

Seus lábios se abriram inconscientemente, mas ela segurou o grito na garganta, por achar que merecia. Por reconhecer sua insolência, perante o tal Deus. Se ele realmente existisse, se fosse tudo o que diziam, poderia salvá-la... Não tinha nada a perder acreditando em tolices.

**----x----x----x----x----**

Os olhos fugazes percorriam o vilarejo, como uma águia. Procurava qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe indicar o que havia de errado com ele naquele dia. Desde que acordara a estranha sensação de que perderia algo o incomodava.

Apertou obstinado as flores em suas mãos, e suspirou pesadamente.

_Dez anos... _Os dias nunca lhe pareceram tão incontáveis, como ali, naquele momento. Encarava a porta de mogno como se fosse a porta que o levaria para a outra vida. Ficava horrorizado ao pensar em como era egoísta.

Durante dez longos anos, nunca havia se preocupado em pisar ali. Em entrar ali. Em encará-la novamente. Que pecado ela tinha cometido no fim das contas? De nada adiantaria questionar-se aquela altura.

Deu um passo à frente, e sentiu-se envergonhado. Vergonha por ter medo de não ser reconhecido, de ser insultado, ou de ser simplesmente mandado embora. Mas era algo que precisava vencer...

Bateu levemente na porta, e esperou pacientemente até que viessem abri-la. Adentrou o local, contra sua vontade. Suas pernas apenas agiam por conta própria levando-o para dentro. Surpreendeu-se ao notar que as mesmas haviam parado. Ao seu lado, uma porta entreaberta chamava-lhe a atenção e atiçava-lhe a curiosidade. Escutava vozes fracas, falhadas, vindas de dentro.

Aproximou-se cautelosamente, e espiou pela fresta. Algumas freiras cercavam uma garota completamente machucada, cobrindo-a com uma toalha seca. Ela estava completamente ensopada, e ao que dizia a água no chão, havia acabado de tomar um banho. InuYasha meneou a cabeça e voltou a andar... Tinha que ver sua mãe e ir embora dali, rapidamente.

**----x----x----x----x----**

_**Olá!**_

_Devo dizer primeiramente que esse fanfic é um projeto antigo... A idéia inicial veio assim que assisti "Cruzada", embora o que o fic vá ter em comum com o filme seja só o fato de ser uma cruzada hehe. Bom, daí em diante, fui só tentando aprimorar mesmo. _

_Eu adoro falar sobre Religião, então não liguem se eu viajar no pensamento dos personagens quanto a isso, porque simplesmente gosto de questionar tudo rs._

_  
Antes que eu esqueça, tenho alguns outros créditos para dar... Dois livros me inspiraram MUITO e me deram idéias boas de como dar continuidade ao fic: "Labirinto" da Kate Mosse e "O físico" do Noah Gordon. Novamente, o enredo dos livros nada tem a ver com o fic, só que tirei algumas idéias de lá. Ainda quanto aos créditos... O título do fic "Heaven's a lie" vem de uma música extremamente inspiradora, do Lacuna Coil, assim como o título desse capítulo e de alguns outros, que também são de trechos ou títulos de músicas do grupo._

_E só aproveitando a onda, quero agradecer a __**Naru-L**__por ter revisado o capítulo pra mim e à __**Lady Mirza**__ pela ajuda incondicional. Acho que é só rs! °finalmente°_

_Comentários são sempre bem vindos!_


End file.
